My Boyfriend is A
by Park Seung Hye
Summary: kau meninggalkan namja itu ? / Tak bisakah kau melihatku yang selalu ada di sisimu Hyuk ? Aku sudah lama menunggumu, melakukan hal bodoh untuk mencari jodohmu. Apa kau tak merasakannya ? / Kau seperti hantu saja, datang ketika aku tak mengundangmu dan datang dengan sendirinya. Kau menguntitku ya Tuan Cho / HAEHYUK / KYUMIN / SIHYUK / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**MY BOYFRIEND IS A ...**

**chapter one**

"YAK LEEE DONGHAE! Kemari kau anak nakal! Kembalikan uangku!" teriakan seorang namja cantik menggemparkan kawasan Seoul pagi itu.

"Aish, kali ini aku tak dapat membiarkan kau lolos lagi. Akan kuadukan kau pada umma. Lihat saja kau nanti," tersungging sebuah senyuman licik pada wajah namja cantik itu.

DONGHAE POV

Akhirnya tinggal sedikit lagi aku dapat mengikuti audisi itu. Dan lihat tinggal selangkah lagi aku akan menuju gerbang kesuksesan untuk menjadi seorang aktor. Kau akan menjadi aktor yang terkenal Lee Donghae. Haha.

"Hyung,kau tak apa?" tanya Ryeowook disampingku.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja," tanyaku padanya heran.

"Kau aneh Hyung,tertawa sendiri seperti itu," timpalnya.

"Biarkan saja dia Wookie-ah,dia pasti sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri," balas seorang namja bermata sipit di belakangku.

Aish. Pasti. Selalu saja begitu. Kedua namja di sampingku seringkali merusak moodku. Kedua namja itu adalah Kim Ryeowook dan namja chingunya Kim Jongwoon.

"Yak Hyung! Kau selalu saja merusak moodku,"

"Oh ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu," jawabnya santai.

"Yak kau menyebalkan Hyung," dengusku kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua,jangan merusak moodku pagi ini karena melihat kalian berdua bertengkar,tapi mengapa tadi kau tertawa sendiri seperti itu Hyung?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Wookie padaku.

"Arrasseo,arrasseo. Kau tahu,sebentar lagi jalanku untuk menjadi seorang aktor besar akan terbuka lebar," jelasku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menyiapkan sepotong roti di mejaku. Ryeowook dan Yesung Hyung membuka usaha kafe di kawasan Seoul ini. Seringkali aku menghabiskan waktuku disini.

"Kau tahu Cho entertainment sedang membuka audisi. Dan bisa dipastikan aku pasti akan mengikuti audisi itu. Sebentar lagi jalanku untuk mejadi seorang aktor besar sudah di depan mata. Haha,"

"Jinjjayo? Wah aku pasti mendoakanmu Hyung agar dapat diterima di agensi itu," balas Ryeowook disampingku.

"Yak,aku juga ikut mendoakanmu Hae. Semoga saja impianmu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi ,omong-omong darimana kau mendapat uang untuk mendaftar audisi itu? Bukankah kau sedang dihukum Heechul ahjumma?" tanya Yesung Hyung sembari memberi makan Ddangkoma,kura-kura peliharaannya.

"Errghhh...Itu...," jawabku cepat. Aku tahu kedua sahabatku pasti akan memarahiku karena mencuri uang Sungmin Hyung. Tapi,aku benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain. Kartu kredit dan ATMku di bekukan umma sebagai hukuman karena aku selalu menghamburkan uang pemberiannya.

"Kau mencuri uang Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Itu...erggh,aku hanya meminjamnya. Ketika aku sudah menjadi seorang aktor besar pasti aku akan mengembalikan uang itu segera," jawabku mengelak.

"Ckckc,kau tau Hae,kau dalam masalah besar. Kau tahu,Heechul ahjumma pasti akan menambah hukumanmu dan kau tak takut pada Sungmin,kau tidak kapok membuatnya marah lagi?" ingat Yesung Hyung padaku.

GLEK. Aku benar-benar mati sekarang. Omona apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sungmin Hyung dan umma pasti sedang mencariku sekarang. Tamatlah riwayatku. Aku tidak mau seorang Lee Donghae harus mati akibat amukan umma dan Hyungnya. Aniya!

"Yesung Hyung,Wookie... Tamatlah riwayatku sekarang. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aish," keluhku pada kedua sahabatku.

Belum sempat kedua sahabatku menjawab pertanyaanku,di luar cafe aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam dengan kedua namja yang sangat aku kenal. Umma dan Sungmin Hyung.

"Hyung,aku rasa kau benar-benar mati sekarang. Itu Heechul ahjumma dan Sungmin Hyung,"

"Hae,cepat kau lari ke belakang cafe. Palli! Sebelum mereka menemukanmu!" ucap Yesung Hyung sembari mengajakku keluar melalui pintu belakang cafe.

"Arrasso Hyung,gomawo sudah membantuku!" ucapku sesaat setelah meninggalkan Sapphire Blue-kafe milik Yesung Hyung dan Ryeowook.

Aish sekarang kemana aku harus bersembunyi? Tak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah malam ini. Bisa dipastikan kedua namja cantik itu sakan membunuhku di rumah. Aniya! Lebih baik aku menunggu disini saja. Pikirku setelah melihat sebuah keranjang besar diatas sebuah mobil pick-up. Aku rasa mereka tak akan menemukanku disana. Hehe. Kau memang pintar Lee Donghae!

END DONGHAE POV

* * *

Dua orang namja cantik melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Sapphire Blue cafe. Dicarinya di setiap sudut dari cafe itu. Nampak aura kegelapan menyelimuti kedua namja cantik itu.

"Wookie-ah,apa kau melihat Donghae disini?" tanya salah seorang namja cantik dengan kucing angora di pelukannya.

"Ehm..aniya ahjumma. Aku tak melihat Donghae Hyung," jawab salah seorang pemilik cafe itu terbata-bata.

"Kau yakin Wookie-ah?" tanya salah seorang namja cantik itu tak percaya.

"Ne,Hyung," jawab pemilik cafe itu berbohong. Berat sebenarnya baginya untuk berbohong pada kedua namja di depannya. Tapi apa boleh buat demi ikatan persahabatannya dengan Donghae hal itupun terpaksa dilakukannya.

"Arraso,kalau begitu kita cari dia di tempat lain Minnie,"

"Ne,umma. Dan Oh ya Wookie sampaikan pada Donghae jika kau bertemu dengannya. Kami. Menunggunya. Di Rumah," ucap namja pirang itu menekankan empat kata terakhir.

"Arrasso Hyung,aku mengerti," Donghae Hyung pasti mati jika dia bertemu dengan umma dan Hyungnya saat ini,pikir namja kecil itu lagi.

* * *

DONGHAE POV

Hoaaam. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Aku rasa Hyung dan umma sudah pulang kali ini. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari amukan dua namja cantik itu. Kulihat sekelilingku,langit sore sudah menampakkan wujudnya rupanya. Ah,perutku pun sudah mulai lapar. Segera aku berdiri dari persembunyianku. Tapi..tapi tunggu sebentar,rasanya aku asing dengan daerah ini. Segera aku melompat dari keranjang besar itu. OMO,aku sama sekali tidak mengenal daerah ini. Aish!

"Hei kau anak muda apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas mobilku? Kau ingin mencuri?" tanya seorang ahjussi gendut yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku. Aku rasa dia adalah pemilik mobil yang aku tumpangi kali ini.

"Ah,aniya ahjussi. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk mencuri. Mianhe,awalnya tadi aku hanya berniat untuk sembunyi dari kejaran umma dan Hyung tapi aku tidak menyangka mobil ahjussi akan membawaku kesini," jelasku padanya. Aku harap ahjussi gendut itu percaya padaku.

"Benarkah? Hmm,arrasso aku percaya padamu," balas ahjussi itu.

"Ah,Kamshahamida ahjussi. Oh ya sebenarnya,ini dimana ahjussi?" tanyaku pada ahjussi itu.

"Ini di kawasan Namdong anak muda,oh ya siapa namamu?"

"Lee Donghae ahjussi,sekali terimakasih ahjussi sudah percaya padaku," balasku sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Ne,dari tampangmu pun tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat Donghae-ah,oh ya kenalkan namaku Shin Donghee. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Shindong dan kalu kau mau kau bisa menginap di rumahku sampai besok. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan perjalanan dari Namdong ke Seoul membutuhkan waktu lima jam. Jadi menginaplah disini sampai besok," tawarnya padaku.

"Ah,arrasso ahjussi. Kamshahamida ahjussi," balasku padanya. Ah,hari ini masih berpihak padaku rupanya. Ahjussi di depanku ini sangat baik . Lee Donghae kau benar-benar beuntung hari ini. Segera kususul Shindong Ahjussi menuju rumahnya. Wow rumah Shindong ahjussi cukup besar.

" Anggap saja rumah sendiri Donghae " Shindong ahjussi mengagetkan lamunanku, sembari menunjukkan kamar tempatku beristirahat malam ini.

" Gomawo ahjussi " jawabku tersenyum kearahnya, ia mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Saat kedua mataaku melihat sekeliling kamar, aku sedikit penasaran dengan sebuah lukisan. Seorang yoeja atau namja ya berambut blonde ia tersenyum manis sangat manis menunjuukan gummy smilenya sambil menyesap teh atau kopi di cangkir yang ia pegang. Lukisan ini memang tidak nampak seperti seorang manusia, ya bisa dibilang hampir seperti karikatur. Entah apa yang menarik hatiku untuk mencium lukisan ini. Aku juga tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba aku mencium benda ini.

BLINK

Benarkah tadi ia berkedip ? Atau hanya perasaanku saja ?

" Annyeong Tuan " ia keluar dari lukisan itu, reflek aku langsung mundur ketakutan.

" AAAAAAAA ! " ia langsung membekap mulutku.

" Hei jangan berteriak ! Ahjussi itu nanti mengiramu gila "

Kulepaskan bekapan tangannya dan menatapnya kesal bercampur takut.

" Nuguya ? " tanyaku.

" Aku yang berada di lukisan itu pabbo, apa kau sudah lupa ? "

" Hhhh ya ! jangan bercanda agassi ! Kau kira aku percaya dengan omonganmu ? "

" Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin terlepas dari lukisan itu. Aku sudah dikurung ratusan tahun. Dan mianhe aku itu namja. N – A – M – J – A " ia berkacak pinggang sambil mengeja kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Apa aku harus percaya ? Iya memang namja manis ini sangat mirip dengan lukisan itu. Tapi ini sudah 2012 mana ada hal yang seperti ini ?

" Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari tempatmu ? " tanyaku.

" Tempat ? Maksudmu lukisan ini ? "

" Ne "

" Karena kau menciumku Tuan " jawabnya santai dan tersenyum.

" Mmmwo ? Aku menciummu ? "

" Kau ini masih muda sudah pikun, jelas-jelas kau tadi menciummku. Apa perlu kubuatkan mesin waktu untukmu ? "

" Hhhhh ara, siapa namamu ? " tanya kesal.

" Aku tak mempunyai nama Tuan " jawabnya sambil duduk disofa kamar, aku langsung duduk disampingnya.

Aku terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

" Tuan "

" -"

" Tuan ? Hei kau mendegarku ? "

" -"

" Tuan! " ia menjitak kepalaku.

" Ya ! Appo, seenaknya saja menjitakku " kataku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

" Aku memanggilmu 3 kali kau tak menjawabnya "

" Eunhyuk " aku tersenyum lebar menghiraukan perkatannya.

" Eunhyuk ? "

" Itu namamu dariku, bagaimana ? Kau mau memakainya ? " tanyaku. Ia nampak berpikir sebentar.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nama itu ? " tanyanya menatapku.

" Ya errrghh itu karena ... kau seperti perak ! Hhh sudahlah tidurlah sana, aku ingin tidur " ia menatapku bingung, aku berjalan menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuhku. Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu tertidur di sofa.

" Jaljayo Tuan " gumamnya yang masih terdengar olehku.

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang ditempati Donghae, namja itu menngeliat pelan. Ia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melihat Eunhyuk masih tertidur di sofa pelan ia keluar menuju Shindong untuk berpamitan.

" Ahjussi joengmal gomawoyo, aku tertidur pulas tadi " kata Donghae tersenyum.

" Kau akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini ? " tanya Shindong yang duduk didepan Donghae.

" Ne ahjussi aku harus segera kembali untuk perlombaan acting " jawab Donghae.

" Arasseo, jika begitu sarapanlah dulu " tawar Shindong sambil menyesap kopinya.

" Gwenchana aku terlalu merepotkanmu ahjussi "

" Ah begitu, ingin memakai mobilku ? " tawar Shindong lai.

" Itu juga tidak usah aku bisa memakai subway, taxi atau yang lainnya " tolak Donghae.

" Arasseo kau ingin berangkat sekarang ? "

" Ne ahjussi " Donghae berdiri disusul Shindong.

" Ahjussi gomawo, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi " kata Donghae sedikit menunduk.

" Ara semoga kau berhasil dalam actingmu " Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan pergi menuju Seoul, tampa disadari Donghae dan Shindong, sosok namja imut dan manis menatapnya dari celah-celah kamar yang sedikit terbuka, siapa lagi jika bukan Eunhyuk.

" Kukira kau jodohku Tuan " bisik Eunhyuk lalu menutup pintu kamar itu.

Donghae berjalan menuju subway untuk ke Seoul, ia menatap kios makanan. Namja tampan ini mengelus perutnya.

" Hhhh arasseo " ia membeli beberapa makanan dan menuju subway. Ia tersenyum sedikit.

" KKKKKAAAU ? "

TBC (?)

* * *

_Annyeong :D aku author baru disini. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF HaeHyuk . Gimana menurut kalian FF abal ini ? FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama favoritku MGIG ( My Girlfriend Is Gumiho ). Padahal sebenernya aku KyuMin shipper tapi gara-gara oenniku aku membuat FF ini. Tapi nanti dipertengahan pasti akan kusempetin ada KyuMinnya dan FF ini __**murni dan asli **__dari imajinasiku. Sedikit curhat __**sekarang**__FF KyuMin jarang dibuat disini, jadi sedih T_T. _

_**Mohon di Review ya, komentar reader jadi semangat untukku buat chapter selanjutnya **_

_Sekian dari author, Song Hye Woo. Joengmal Gomawo _


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BOYFRIEND IS A ?**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**©Song Hye Woo, 2012**

* * *

" KKKAAU ? Sssungmin hyung ? " Donghae tak percaya melihat hyungnya tempat disampingnya.

" Ne Lee Sungmin imnida ! Kemana saja kau anak nakal ? Hukumanmu masih berlanjut, " kata Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" Errrggghhh itu... "

" Aku harus mengadukan pada Oemma "

" Ya ! hyung kau itu suka sekali mengadukanku pada Oemma, kau ingin melihatku menderita karena hukuman itu ? " jawab Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Arasseo kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari, dan kau harus mengembalikan uangku " kata Sungmin dengan dead glarenya.

" Hyung Sungmin hyung yang kusayangi aku berjanji jika aku sudah menjadi aktor besar aku akan mengganti uangmu secepatnya, arachi ? " Donghae hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya.

BIP BIP BIP

Donghae tersenyum dalam hatinya.

' Terimakasih banyak Tuhan ' batin Donghae,

" Jangan kemana-kemana ! Jangan mencoba kabur kau ! " titah Sungmin.

* * *

Donghae POV

Terima kasih banyak Tuhan, Sungmin hyung membalikkan badannya, membelakangiku. Aku melihat tas ransel Sungmin hyung yang sedikit terbuka. Apa aku harus melakukan ini ? Memang aku membutuhkan benda ini. Dengan perlahan kumasukkan tanganku, mengambil kartu yang keras dan beberapa lembar uang .

' Gotcha ' batinku girang. Sungmin hyung joengmal mianheyo joengmal mianheyo. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya segera. Aku memang menyayangimu tapi aku harus melakukan ini, mianhe aku sangat membutuhkan ini hyung.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju taxi yangkuberhentikan dari tadi.

" Ahjussi ppali ke Seoul " kataku, ahjussi itu mengangguk.

" YA ! LEE DONGHAE ! KEMBALIKAN ATMKU ! HH AKAN KUADUKAN PADA OEMMA NAMJA NAKAL " teriak Sungmin hyung yang masih terdengar olehku.

Sapphire Blue cafe

" Neo Sarang Yesung hyung " kataku tersenyum lebar pada Yesung hyung.

" YAK ! Aku memiliki Ryeowook jadi jangan berharap aku menyukaimu Hae " jawabnya.

" Hyung kau ini sungguh pabbo, apa ini akibat kau terlalu lama memelihara ddangkoma ? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu sebagai hyungku sama seperti Sungmin hyung " jawabku.

" KAU MENCURI ATM SUNGMIN LAGI ? "

" Errrrggghh...itu aissh aku bukan mencurinya tapi meminjamnya hyung, aku sangat membutuhkan ATM ini hyung, aku juga akan mengembalikannya pada Sungmin hyung. Darimana kau tau ? "

" Kau ini ! Bukankah kemarin kau sudah meminjam uang Sungmin ? Aku tau Sungmin sangat baik terutama denganmu tapi apakah kau tak merasa terbebani ? maksudku merepotkannya begitu. Ia tadi menelfonku "

" Ara tapi ... aku akan segera mengembalikannya hyung, tenanglah. O ya kau mempunyai kenalan yang menyewakan apartement atau kost ? ''

" Ehm...ehm.. ada apartement dekat sini, kau bisa kesana, emhh Hae-ya apa kau mengetahui namja aisshh yoeja ah namja yang bersandar disebelah sana ? " tanya Yesung hyung menunjuk seorang namja berambut blonde bersandar di jendela cafe milik Yesung hyung, aku langsung keluar.

" Tuan ? " ia tersenyum memerlihatkan gummy smilenya.

" Eunhyuk-ah ? kenapa kau bisa disini ? kau mengikutiku ? Joengmal micheseyo ? " tanyaku pada Eunhyuk. Ia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang.

" Ya ! Tuan ! wae ? aku tak boleh mengikutimu ? "

" Hei ! Aku baru mengenalmu beberapa jam yang lalu. Mana ada orang yang mau diikuti oleh seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu dan belum mengenal dekat orang itu. Dan apa alasanmu mengikutiku ? " tanyaku menatap kesal kearahnya.

" Aku tak bisa memberitahumu Tuan "

" Wae ? Cepat katakan alasanmu ! "

" Errgghh itu...itu...karena AKU MERASA KAU JODOHKU "

" Jadi kau keluar dari lukisan. Kau tak bohong kan ? " tanya Yesung hyung, Ryeowook juga menatap Eunhyuk penasaran.

" Ne jadi terserah kalian ingin percaya atau tidak, yang terpenting aku berkata jujur. Appaku mengajarkan untuk tidak berbohong " jawab Eunhyuk sambil meminum susu stroberi.

" Hei ! Yesung hyung sedang berbicara denganmu jadi bersikaplah lebih sopan " kataku sambil menarik susu stroberinya.

" Ya ! Tuan kembalikan minuman ini ! " ia nampak kesal.

" Hhh jadi siapa namamu ? " tanya Ryeowook tersenyum.

" Namaku ? Molla, aku lupa namaku karena sudah bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam lukisan itu " jawabnya tersenyum.

" Kenapa kau mengikuti Donghae ? " Yesung hyung mulai berkacak pinggang,

" Eh ? Donghae ? Maksudmu namja ini ? Sebenarnya aku dihukum, tapi aku tak tau kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja Appa mengurungku di dalam lukisan yang membosankan itu. Seorang temanku ehm namanya Choi Siwon itu memberitahuku untuk mencari jodoh. Jika aku bisa mencari jodohku aku akan keluar dari lukisan itu. Dikamar tempat lukisan itu berada tak pernah ada yang mendatangi, Ahjussi gendut itu saja tak pernah masuk kamar itu. Pertama kali ada namja yang masuk ini aku langsung senang, tiba-tiba saja namja ini menciumku. Dan dari itu aku bisa keluar dari lukisan. Esoknya namja ini pergi, aku sempat sedih dan aku mengikutinya. Kalian mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan ? " jelas Eunhyuk. Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk tanda mengerti, beda denganku yang menatapnya kesal.

" Hhhh baru pertama kali bertemu aku kau bilang jodohmu ? Kau namja gila Hyuk " jawabku.

" Terserah kau mengatakan apa Tuan tapi aku berpikir kau memang jodohku dan membuatku keluar dari lukisan itu " ia melipatkan kedua tangannya.

" HHhh jadi kau berpikir jika Donghae jodohmu hyung ? kenapa kau bisa yakin ? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Entahlah itu dari pikiranku dan hatiku. Aku tak berbohong " jawabnya.

" Hyung eottohkae ? " tanyaku pada Yesung hyung.

" Hhh ya mau bagaimana lagi kau harus mengembalikan Eunhyuk pada lukisan itu " jawab Yesung hyung santai

" Andwe ! kalian tak tau bagaimana rasanya di dalam lukisan itu. Aku tak mau masuk pada lukisan itu " mohon Eunhyuk.

" Jadi Hyuk ingin tinggal bersama Donghae hyung ? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Tentu saja " jawabnya dengan memamerkan gummy smilenya.

DONGHAE POV END

* * *

Author POV

Donghae menghela nafas berat, disinilah ia sekarang di box telephone. Sedangkan Eunhyuk asyik meminum susu stroberinya sambil menunggu Donghae di kursi yang tak jauh dari box telephone itu.

" Hhh hyung jebal jangan kau adukan pada Oemma, ponselku juga berada denganmu. Masa kau tega ingin menghukumku lagi. Aku adalah namdongsaengmu satu-satunya " pinta Donghae dalam sambungan telefonnya dengan Sungmin.

" Aku memang menyayangimu Hae tapi itu sudah keterlaluan mengambil ATM dan uang milik hyungmu tanpa kuketahui, akan kublokir ATMku " jawab Sungmin.

" Hyung jebal aku sangat membutuhkan ATMmu, sudah kubilang akan kuganti jika tepat waktunya. "

" Hhhh apa aku bisa mempercayaimu ? "

" Hyung kau tak percaya dengan namdongsaengmu yang tampan dan baik ini ? "

" Hhh arasseo, kau ingin meminta sesuatu ? atau ingin kudaftarkan ke Cho Company hari ini ? "

" WAA ! Hyung kau benar-benar hyung yang sangat baik didunia ini "

" Apa itu termasuk gombalan darimu ? "

" Ya bisa dibilang begitu hyung "

" Terserah kau Hae, kau akan tinggal dimana ? Di kursi taman ? "

" Apa ini pertanyaan ? atau yang lain ? tentu saja aku tak tinggal di kursi taman. Aku akan tinggal di apartement dekat Sapphire Blue cafe, maka dari itu aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa baju, jangan bilang pada Oemma ne hyung ? "

" Arasseo cepatlah sebelum Oemma pulang "

" Ah ne joengmal gomawo hyung, joengmal gomawo. Kudoakan agar kau cepat memiliki jodoh yang tampan dan baik "

" Jangan menyangkutkan jodoh diwaktu seperti ini "

Donghae tersenyum lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk.

" Ya ! Kenapa kau minum susu stroberi terus ? itu untuk persediaan pabbo ! " kata Donghae sambil meraih susu stroberi Eunhyuk.

" Hei Tuan ! Benda ini enak sekali "

" Jangan memanggilku Tuan lagi, panggil aku Donghae saja, " kata Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

" Akan kuantarkan kau ke apartement dulu " lanjut Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

Apartement ini bisa dibilang cukup bagus dengan fasilitas yang lengkap.

" Tunggu disini ! Jangan kemana-mana ! " titah Donghae.

" Kau mau kemana Hae ? " tanya Eunhyuk.

" Hhh kau turuti saja kataku, jangan kemana-mana kau tidur atau semacamnya lah. Dan jangan minum susu stroberi lagi, aku harus pergi sebentar " ulang Donghae yang dijawab helaan nafas dari Eunhyuk.

15 minute later

Dengan segera Donghae memasuki rumahnya itu. Belum sampai ditangga menuju kamarnya, ia dihentikan oleh suara Oemmanya.

" Kemana saja kau namja nakal ? " tanya Heechul mendekati Donghae.

" Errrrghh itu, aku harus cepat-cepat ke kamar Oemma nanti akan kujawab arachi ? " Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia keluarkan tas untuk memasukkan baju-bajunya.

" Hhh gara-gara namja itu aku harus memenuhi kebutuhannya. " gumam Donghae.

" Kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi namja nakal " ujar Oemmanya sambil memberikan Donghae dead glare.

GLEK

" Oemma jebal aku ingin mengikuti audisi itu, kau tega membiarkan anakmu yang tampan dan imut ini menderita ? " kata Donghae.

Heechul menghela nafas berat, ia menatap putranya itu.

" Ya ! Lee Donghae ! Kau tau aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kemarin kau bersembunyi dimana huh ? Dan juga kau belum menuntaskan hukumanmu " kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

" Joengmal sarangheyo Oemma, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, arachi ? seseorang menungguku " jawab Donghae nampak terburu-buru dan menuju luar rumah.

" YA ! LEE DONGHAE ! " teriak Oemmanya menggelegar.

* * *

SUNGMIN POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Cho Company, ya untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk mendaftarkan namdongsaengku. Donghae memintaku mendaftarkannya tadi, ani aku yang menawarkan. Huft sungguh bodohnya menawarkan namja yang sudah mengambil ATM dan uangku sembarangan. Tapi tapi aku terlalu menyayangi namdongsaengku itu. Haiss!

Cukup lama aku disini menunggu antrian. Huft ! Setelah anak itu terkenal ia harus membalas kebaikanku yang tiada tara ini dengan membantuku mencari jodoh. Tak beberapa lama setelah aku sudah selesai mendaftarkan Lee Donghae kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar dari agensi ini.

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba seorang namja jangkung berambut ikal menabrakku.

" Aissshhh kau tak punya mata huh ! " teriakku kesal.

" Neomu yeppo agassi "

" Ehh...agassi?"

TBC

* * *

_Annyeong :D Hye Woo bawa chapter 2. Gimana menurut readers ? Jelekkah ? Mengecewakan ? Banyak pertanyaan di review FF ini tapi Hye Woo seneng banget reviewnya lumayan banyak. Hye Woo terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah Review. Disini Hye Woo bakal jawab pertanyaan dari Reader yang udah Review. Disini Eunhyuk manusia yang punya kekuatan super ( ? ) makanya ia bisa dikurung di lukisan. Mungkin bakal sama MGIG tapi nggak persis, aku akan coba nggak sama. Aku juga nunggu FF KyuMin yang tenggelam dan munah. Aku sempet berpikir KyuMin gk real, tapi gra2 baca FF sma lht realit show yg ada Kyumin, dan fact tentang Kyumin jadi percaya. _

_Gomawo yg udh nyempetin review FF abal ini terutama : _

**Han RanRan :NEO SARANG OENNI ayo lanjutin Ffmu aku nunggu sama readers yang lain u,u , sekali-sekali bikin yang KyuMin dong aku dh bikin HaeHyuk pesenanmu lhoo. Kekeke :D**

**Terimakasih juga buat:**

**Choi sila, Feeyy, Lee Eun Hyo, Anonymouss, Lee MinMi, Jaylyn Rui, cho devi , anchofishy , nyukkunyuk , KyuMinimin , Sri HaeHyuk Shipper , myfishychovy , biebieHY, and Haehyuk Fisymonkey ^_^ kekeke gomawo .**

_Mianhe joengmal mianhe kalo FFnya mengecewakan di lain chapter bakal atau FF akan aku buat lebih bagus lagi. Sekali lagi FF ini __**murni dan asli**__ dari otak saya._

_**Mohon di Review ya, komentar reader jadi semangat untuk buat chapter selanjutnya **_

_Joengmal gomawo, joengmal ghamsahamnida, sekian dari author. Song Hye Woo _


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BOYFRIEND IS A ?**

**chapter three**

**Song Hye Woo,2012**

* * *

" Aissshhh kau tak punya mata huh ! " teriakku kesal.

" Neomu yeppo agassi "

" Ehh...agassi?"

" Ne kau agassi kan ? Neomu yeppo " jawabnya tersenyum.

" Ya ! Kau gila ? Rambutku pendek, aku ini NAMJA, Tuan ! " sahutku sambil berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

" Jinjjayo ? Bisa saja seorang yoeja berambut pendek " jawabnya masih bersikeras menyebutku yoeja.

" Tuan, mianhe aku sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan seseorang, jadi terserah kau ingin menggapku yoeja tapi aku tetap N-A-M-J-A. Aku harus pergi " kataku pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang memandangku bingung. Terserah kali ini orang seperti dia ingin menggapku yoeja atau namja aku sedang tak ingin berdebat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Sapphire Blu cafe ya hanya sekedar makan siang, mengganjal perutku yang sudah berteriak ingin diisi.

" Hyung Sungmin hyung " sapa Ryeowook yang berada di dekat kasir.

" Annyeong Wookie, mana Yesung hyung ? Biasanya dia ada disampingmu. Apa sedang berbicara dengan ddangkoma lagi ? " tanyaku tersenyum.

" Entahlah ia hanya bilang ingin pergi sebentar, dan aku tak tau ia kemana " jawabnya yang berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

" Wa ! Wookie-ya kau harus berhati-hati dengan Yesung hyung, jangan-jangan ia menjadikan seorang yoeja lain menjadi yoejachingunya " kataku menakut-nakutinya. Ia memputkan bibirnya.

" Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Wookie, aku tau Yesung hyung akan setia seumur hidupnya denganmu " lanjutku sambil terkekeh.

" Tentu saja hyung, o ya Min hyung aku ingin bercerita denganmu " kata Wookie menarikku untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

" Ne waeyo ? tentang Donghae ? " tanyaku dengan nada bicara sedikit malas.

" Ne hyung, kemarin Donghae kesini dan yang kutau ia meminjam ATMmu lagi dan ? "

" Dan ? Dan apa ? "

" Dan kemarin ada seorang namja yang mengaku-ngaku Donghae adalah jodohnya, sampai-sampai namja itu mengikuti Donghae dari Namdong hingga kesini, dan yang membuatku sedikit tidak percaya,namja itu...? " Ryeowook menggantungkan kata-katanya lagi yang membuatku menyipitkan mataku.

* * *

Donghae POV

Hhh gara-gara namja itu aku harus menyewa apartement dan kuyakin membuat Oemma marah denganku. Tapi aneh, kenapa aku menyanggupi untuk tinggal bersama Eunhyuk. Masa aku langsung tertarik dengan namja lukisan itu. Hhh dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki kamar apartement. Mana namja itu ? Dia tidak berbuat onar kan ?

" Ya ! Eunhyuk-ah ! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan minum susu stroberi terus ! itu persediaan ! " kataku yang menemukan Eunhyuk berada di sofa ruang tengah sembari meminum beberapa susu stroberi lagi.

" Kau tak tau betapa lezatnya benda ini Lee Donghae " jawabnya menatapku datar.

" Hhh setidaknya kau mengikuti titahku, benda yang bernama susu stroberi ini untuk p-e-r-s-e-d-i-a-a-n, Eunhyuk "

" Kau harus membelikan benda ini lebih banyak Donghae " ia mengalihkan pembicaraanku dan tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.

" Kali ini kau harus ikut ! kau harus makan siang ! " suruhku sambil menarik tangannya. Hh memang ia tinggal berapa lama di lukisan itu ? Dia sangat menyebalkan.

" Ya ! Jangan kau poutkan bibirmu seperti itu ! "

" Kau sendiri yag tak mau membelikanku benda itu "

" Aku tak bilang aku tak mau membelikannya pabbo "

" Jinjjayo ? Tapi nada suaramu menunjukkan bahwa kau tak ingin membelikannya Donghae-sshi "

" Arasseo arasseo, kau makan siang dulu setelah makan siang akan kebelikan benda itu. Dan selama kau tinggal bersamaku, kau tak boleh banyak minum susu stroberi, minimal satu hari satu kali, dan jangan mengikutiku, arachi ? "

" Apakah itu peraturan ? Arasseo " jawabnya mengangguk.

KRING KRING

Bel masuk di pintu ini berbunyi. Aku mendudukan Eunhyuk di kursi dekat jendela.

" Tunggu disini ! " suruhku ia menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk.

" Hyung Yesung hyung " panggilku pada Yesung hyung.

" Waeyo ? Kau mengajak Eunhyuk makan siang ? " tanyanya.

" Tentu saja, o ya buatkan dia Japchae, daging asap, dan susu stroberi " susurhku tersenyum.

" Hhh arasseo, o ya aku ingin bicara denganmu lagi "

* * *

AUTHOR POV

" Mwo ? Sungmin hyung tadi kemari ? " tanya Donghae sambil menminum stroberi milkshakenya.

" Ne, tapi waktu itu aku tak ada di cafe, aku sedang membeli makan untuk ddangkoma "  
" Eh ? Lalu darimana kau tau Sungmin hyung kemari ? "

" Tentu saja dari Wookie, dan kau tau apa yang Wookie ceritakan ? " Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil terus memerhatikan pembicaraanya dengan Yesung.

" Ia menceritakan Eunhyuk pada hyungmu "

UHUK UHUK

" Gwenchana Lee Donghae ? " tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping Donghae.

" Uhuk gwenchana, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu " suruh Donghae pada Eunhyuk dan melirik kearah Yesung.

" Mwoya ? Ryeowook menceritakan namja ini ? Jika begitu Min hyung akan mengadukanku yang tidak-tidak lagi pada Oemma "

" Wae ? "

" Hyung kau masih ingat kan aku mengambil ATM untul melancarkan rencanaku kabur dari hukuman Oemma dan mengikuti audisi itu ,Sungmin hyung akan mengira aku mencuri ATMnya untuk mengurusi namja ini "

" Ah aku mengerti, tapi Wookie bilang padaku bahwa Sungmin tak sepenuhnya percaya, dan ehm kau sudah mendapatkan apartement kan ? " tanya Yesung.

" Hhh tentu saja, Eunhyuk-ah ppali, aku lelah " ucap Donghae.

" kajja ! " jawab Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai makan daritadi.

Donghae menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Yesung dan segera keluar dari kawasan cafe yang laris itu.

" Lee Donghae kau tak lupa ingin membelikanku benda itu kan ? " tanya Eunhyuk.

" Ne tentu saja, aku orang yang tak mudah melupakan sesuatu " jawab Donghae.

" Wah ! Gomawo "

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan kearah swalayan terdekat. Eunhyuk dengan antusias mengambil beberapa susu stroberi, sedangkan Donghae hanya menghela nafas berat.

" Wa ! Kau penggemar fanatik susu stroberi ya ? " tanya ahjumma kasir itu.

" Bukan aku tapi namja ini " jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk dengan senyumnya yang mengembang membawa kantong plastik. Langkah Donghae terhenti ketika melihat sosok yoeja berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Tunggu sini ! Jangan kemana-mana " suruh Donghae yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Eunhyuk.

" Yak kau mau ... " Eunhyuk mempiutkan bibirnya melihat Donghae dengan seorang yoeja.

" Kau ingin membiarkan jodohmu dengan yoeja lain ? " tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Eunhyuk.

" Huft ! Memang siapa dia ? Berani mendekati Donghae ? " tanya Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Dia Jessica, yoeja yang disukai Donghae sewaktu kuliah hingga sekarang, tapi beberapa hari ini ia jarang menemui atau menghubungi yoeja itu semenjak ia melancarkan aksinya kabur dari rumah dan dari hukuman hyung dan oemmanya. " jelas Yesung.

" Kabur dari rumah ? "

" Ne, jadi kau mau membiarkan jodohmu lari dengan yeoja lain ? " Eunhyuk langsung mwnghampiri Donghae.

" Ya begitu Hyuk ! Hukum saja namja itu ! " teriak Yesung terkekeh.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan Jessica yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Namja berambut blonde ini berkacak pinggang.

" ooppa nnuguya ? " tanya Jessica mentap Eunhyuk. Donghae menoleh melihat Eunhyuk.

" Yyya ! Kau ini ! Sudah kubilang kau disana saja ! Tak usah menghampiriku " kata Donghae kesal.

" Aku harus menjagamu dari yoeja jahat ini Lee Donghae " jawab Eunhyuk.

" Sica-ya aku harus berbicara sebentar dengan namja ini " Jessica mengangguk, dengan segera Donghae menarik Eunhyuk menjauh.

" Ya ! Kau ini sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku ! Kau pulang saja " suruh Donghae.

" Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berjalan dengan yoeja jahat itu "

" Kau tak tau apa-apa Hyuk jadi pulanglah sana ! Kau tau jalan pulang kan ? "

" Hae-ya sudah kubilang aku tak akan membiarkanmu dengan yoeja itu, kau itu milikku ! " tegas Eunhyuk.

" Ahhh begitu, jadi jika kau ingin seorang Lee Donghae yang tampan ini jadi milikmu kau harus pulang ne ? Akan kubelikan susu stroberi lagi " belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab Donghae mendorongnya menjauh dan kembali pada Jessica.

" Aisssh aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya " gumam Eunhyuk.

Dengan lesu dan kesal Eunhyuk berjalan ke apartement yang ditempatinya dengan Donghae, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar seorang menarik tubuhnya.

" Ya ! Nnnugu ? "

TBC

* * *

_Annyeong Hye Woo kembali :D. Joengmal mianhe ya updatenya lama banget, lagi mikirin album Suju dan nggak sempet pegang laptop untuk ngelanjutin chapter 3 ini. Mianhe juga yang udah nunggu, gimana ceritanya ? abal ? gaje ?. Review dari reader jadi bikin semangat. Dan aku masih mikirin tentang KyuMin momentnya T_T. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe buat reader yang udah nunggun dan Hye Woo buat chapter ini jelek. Reviewnya juga Hye Woo tunggu nanti._

_**Mohon di Review ya, komentar reader jadi semangat untuk buat chapter selanjutnya **_

_Akhir kata Joengmal gomawo yang udah mau baca FF ini._

_Sekian dari author_ _**Song Hye Woo**_


	4. Chapter 4

My Boyfriend Is A ?

Chapter four

©Song Hye Woo, 2012

* * *

" Nnugu ? "

" Ya ! Hyukjae ! Kemana saja kau ? Keluar dari lukisan hanya karena namja itu menciummu " kata namja yang menarik Eunhyuk itu.

" Hei ! Hei ! Nuguya ? " tanya Eunhyuk menghentakkan cengkrman namja tadi di lengannya.

" Kau ini sungguh pelupa sekali ! Aku Choi Siwon ! " jawab namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu.

" Ah Choi Siwon ! Namja kuda itu, lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu " kata Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk rambut bagian belakangnya.

" Hhh kau ini ! Kenapa kau bisa percaya namja itu jodohmu ? jelas-jelas ia dengan yeoja lain "

" Tentu saja dari kekuatanku, kekuatanku belum menghilang Siwon-ah "

" Hyuk, kau membuat hukuman dari Ahjussi bertambah "

" Jjjinjja ? kenapa Appa bisa tau aku keluar dari lukisan itu ? "

" Hyuk, Ahjussi selalu mengawasimu setiap hari, jelas saja ia mengetahui kau keluar dari lukisan " kata Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Eunhyuk dengan tekunjuknya.

" Kau harus ikut aku menemui Ahjussi " lagi-lagi Siwon menarik lengan Eunhyuk menuju dimensi dunia Eunhyuk sebelumnya, ya dunia lukisan dengan Rajanya, Appa Eunhyuk, Kangin.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju ruangan Appanya sambil menunduk.

" Ah annyeong Appa, sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ? " tanya Eunhyuk berbasa-basi.

" Anak nakal ! Seenaknya saja keluar dari lukisan itu ! Kau belum Appa titah untuk keluar dari lukisan ! Apa dengan namja itu menciummu kau bisa keluar ? Ia bukan jodohmu Hyukjae ! " kata Appa Eunhyuk tegas.

" Appa aku yakin Lee Donghae itu jodohku ! Aku bisa membuat Appa percaya itu " jawab Eunhyuk.

" Ani kau harus kembali ke lukisan itu ! "

" Appa kenapa aku harus kembali ke lukisan membosankan itu ? lagipula aku juga lupa kenapa Appa mengurungku di lukisan itu, dan juga jika Appa menyuruhku menjadi jodoh lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kamar yang ada lukisan itu tak ada yang mendatangi kecuali Lee Donghae, maka dari itu aku percaya Lee Donghae jodohku "

" Jika begitu Appa akan memberimu 100 hari, kau harus membuat Dongha mengatakan'saranghae' padamu jika tidak bisa Appa akan mengurungmu lagi di lukisan "

" Hanya itu saja ? Ah jika begitu itu terlalu gampang "

" Arasseo jika 100 hari menurutmu terlalu gampang, Appa memberimu 30 hari "

" Mwoya ? 30 hari itu terlalu sedikit"

" Tepat 30 hari, tidak ada 100 hari lagi "

" Kau begitu jahat Appa, kau hanya memberiku waktu 30 hari itu sangat sedikiit "

" Mianhe Hyukjae ! Sampai jumpa 3o hari lagi " Eunhyuk mendengus sebal, lalu melangkahkan kakinya, sepertinya Eunhyuk terlalu meremehkan perkataan Appanya.

" Oemma ! Joengmal boggoshipo " Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk, Oemmanya yang duduk di sofa.

" Hyukkie ! Nao boggoshipo " kata Leeteuk.

" Hehehe ne, bagaimana keadaan Oemma ? Oemma baik-baik saja kan ? "

" Tentu saja, kau akan kembali ke dunia ? "

" Ehm ~ aku akan membuktikan pada Appa jika Donghae adalah jodohku, Oemma pasti percaya kan jika Donghae jodohku ? "

" Ehm.. Oemma tak bisa memastikannya tapi jika kau merasa Donghae yang terbaik dan kau bisa membuktikannya pada Appamu, Oemma akan percaya Hyukkie, "

" Ck Oemma harus melihat Donghae dengan itu Oemma pasti tau Donghae adalah jodohku, dia namja tampan, dan baik Oemma, ia membelikanku benda yang sangat lezat, tapi ia tidak memperbolehkanku mengikutinya, padahal aku ingin melindunginya dari yoeja jahat itu "

" Jinjja ? Mungkin pendapatmu dengannya berbeda, menurutmu kau mengikutinya untuk melindunginya tapi mungkin menurutnya kau mengikutinya sangat menganggu Hyukkie, kau tak bermalam disini saja ? Oemma masih merindukanmu "

" Mianhe Oemma, pasti Donghae menceramahiku karena tak langsung pulang, lain kali aku akan bermalam disini Oemma, " jawab Eunhyuk.

" Arasseo " Leeteuk tersenyum.

" Dimana Siwon ? " tanya Eunhyuk melihat kanan kiri

" Tumben sekali kau menanyakan Siwon biasanya kau selalu mengerjainya " tutur Leeteuk.

" Aku hanya ingin menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku menuju dunia "

" Hhh aku sedari tadi disini ! " Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari Eunhyuk melipatkan kedua tangannya.

" Hehehe kajja Won, aku harus segera pulang " Siwon menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menuju portal ke dunia.

* * *

Sungmin POV

" Oemma aku pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar, kau tak apa kan dirumah sendiri ? " tanyaku pada Oemma yang asyik memakan ice creamnya sambil menonton TV.

" Ne gwenchana, dan sekalian belikan Oemma makanan Heebum ne ? " aku mendesah berat.

" Oemma aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, masa aku harus membawa kantung plastik dan kubawa berjalan-jalan ? itu menambah berat, besok saja akan kubelikan ne ? Aku pergi dulu, buat makan siang yang enak ne Oemma. Aku pergi dulu " aku segera keluar dari rumah, memakai sepedaku menuju Sungai Han.

Sesampainya di Sungai Han Kuberhentikan kayuhanku. Tiba-tiba mataku menatap sesosok namja yang tidak asing bagiku.

" Nnnamja itu ? Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku HARUS bertemu dengan namja itu lagi ? " gumamku, ia duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon oak yang cukup besar, pandangannya nampak menerawang. Aku memandangnya sebentar. Ia berdiri dan manik mataku bertemu dengan mata obsidiannya, dengan cepat...

" Ah bukankah kau yeoja yang kemarin ? Annyeong " sapanya tersenyum padaku.

" Ya !Tuan sudah kubilang aku ini namja " jawabku.

" Jinjja ? Dari kemarin aku masih belum percaya kau adalah namja "

" Sudah kubilang aku namja "

Ia melihatku dari atas kepala hingga kaki.

" Jadi kau sudah percaya aku namja kan ? bukan yoeja ? Tuan " tanyaku.

" Ehm jika dipikir memang kau adalah namja, mianhe sudah menggapmu yoeja "

" Yayaya "

" Ah agar kau tak memanggilku Tuan... Cho Kyuhyun imnida, namja tampan yang jenius "

" PD sekali kau berkata dirimu tampan "

" Eh ? Memang benar begitu semua yoeja di perusahaan selalu mendekatiku tapi sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik pada mereka, siapa namamu ? "

" Sungmin, Lee Sungmin tepatnya, kukira kau gampang sekali tertarik pada yeoja "

" Aniya, aku melihatmu kemarin di perusahaan, kau mengikuti audisi itu ? " ia menatapku,

" Perusahaan ? Ah itu aku tidak mengikuti audisi aku hanya mendaftarkan namdongsaengku, " jawabku sambil mendengus kesal. Tak kusangka aku dan Kyuhyun mengobrol cukup lama, aku melirik jam arlojiku. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 KST, sudah satu jam aku mengobrol dengannya. Mungkin karena dia asyik diajak mengobrol dan mempunyai banyak topik.

" Kyuhyun-ah aku harus pulang dahulu, Oemma sudah menungguku " kataku sambil berdiri.

" Ne Sungmin-ah, berhati-hatilah, " jawabnya tersenyum, dan satu lagi aku sangat menyukai senyumnya itu.

" Tentu saja, "

" Semoga kita bertemu lagi " aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menaiki sepedaku.

" Annyeong Kyu "

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju apartement yang akan kutempati dengan Donghae. Pasti ketika aku sampai ia akan bilang ' kau ini ! sudah kubilang untuk menungguku, dari mana saja kau ? '. Hhh joengmal pabbonika, 30 hari itu sangat sebentar, kenapa aku berkata 100 hari itu terlalu gampang ? Hhh dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar apartement.

CKLEK

" kau ini ! sudah kubilang untuk menungguku, dari mana saja kau ? " benar sekali.

" Di jalan aku bertemu temanku, aku mengbrol denangannya sebentar jadi melupakan waktu, mian " jawabku.

" Hh sudahlah aku ingin tidur dulu, jika kau ingin meminum susu stroberi ada di kulkas " ia menuju kamarnya, aku tersenyum kecil. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar dan mencari sesuatu. Kenapa tidak ada ? Kenapa tidak ada benda untuk menulis angka itu ? Aah aku akan meminta Donghae untuk membelikannya.

Tok tok tok

" Hae bolehkah aku masuk ? " tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae.

" Aisssh mau apalagi kau Hyuk ? " tanyanya dengan wajah kesal sembari membuka pintu.

" Bolehkah aku meminta suatu barang denganmu ? " kataku tersenyum.

" Mwo ? " tanyanya malas.

" Hae-ya belikan aku papan tulis kecil, " bujukku.

" Hhh" ia ingin menutup pintu, tapi langsung kutahan.

" Ayolah Hae, jebal aku sangat membutuhkan benda itu, " kataku sambil memohon padanya.

" Tapi Hyuk, aku sedang berhemat untuk membelikan persediaan, besok saja ne ? Aku akan membelikanmu besok. Papan tulis kecil seperti itu banyak sekali " jawabnya.

" Ayolah Hae, "

" Kau sangat membutuhkan benda itu ? "

" Ne Hae, "

" Ani ! "

" Tapi Hae ahhhh arasseo aku mengerti, kau bilang jika aku ingin kau menjadi milikku aku harus menuruti semua perintahmu, aku akan meminta temanku saja " jawabku tersenyum.

" Ah kau minta pada temanmu saja ne ? aku harus kembali beristirahat " kulangkahkan kakiku entah menuju kemana, ya mungkin mencari Siwon.

" Hhhh bagaimana cara memanggil namja itu ? " gumamku. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Kenapa begitu susah menjadikan Donghae milikku ? entah kemana kakiku menuju, kakiku terhenti disebuah taman yang banyak sekali bunga, sangat indah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum menatap bunga-bunga itu. Kududukkan diriku disebuah kursi panjang di taman ini.

" Hhhh Siwon-ah aku membutuhkanmu saat ini " gumamku kesal.

" Annyeong Hyuk-ah " sapa seorang namja disebelahku, siapa lagi jika bukan Choi Siwon.

" Hhh untunglah, aku membutuhkanmu saat ini, ehm dan kau pasti tau apa yang sekarang sedang kubutuhkan " ucapku.

" Ehm sebuah papan tulis kecil untuk menulis angka 1 sampai dengan 30 benar ? " tanyanya tersenyum.

" Hahaha benar sekali, aku membutuhkannya "

" Jika begitu akan kutemani kau membelinya "

Ia menggandeng tanganku entah menuju kemana,

" Apa kau masih memikirkan Donghae untuk mengatakan saranghae padamu ? " tanyanya tiba-tiba.

" Ehm~ tentu saja, aku takut jika aku gagal dan dikurung lagi di lukisan itu, lagipula aku sudah menyukai Donghae " jawabku.

" Ah begitu, tapi Hyuk kau sadar duniamu dengan Donghae sangat berbeda " balasnya sambil menatapku.

" Aku sadar itu Siwon-ah tapi apakah aku tidak boleh berharap ? " kataku sembari memaksakan tersenyum.

"Apa aku salah jika mencintai namja itu? Aku...Aku," tanpa kusadari air mata mulai menetes di pipiku.

"Hyuk-ah , kau tidak salah. Tapi kau harus sadar pada satu hal Hyuk. Keadaan tidak berpihak pada kalian,kalian berbeda Hyuk. Kau harus sadar itu," balasnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

" Aku sepenuhnya sadar itu Siwon-ah, aku hanya ingin dia jadi milikku, hanya itu saja, apa ..apa itu terlalu egois ? " tanyaku.

" Hyuk tak bisakah kau memandangku seperti kau memandang Donghae, ? Aku yang selalu ada disisimu Hyuk cobalah kau pandang aku seperti Donghae, sekali saja " aku tercengang mendengar kata-katanya.

* * *

Donghae POV

Aku yang sedari tadi menonton TV sembari memakan camilan merasa kesal, ya jelas saja ia menghilang tanpa ijin kepadaku, jika ia terkena sesuatu pasti aku yang bertanggung jawab.

CKLEK

Suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan fokusku kearah TV menuju sumber suara.

" Hyuk ! Hyuk-ah kemana saja kau ? " tanyaku, ia menggubrisnya dan kembali kekamarnya.

" Ada apa dengan namja itu ? kenapa hari ini ia tampak kesal, padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya ia ceria. Aneh " gumamku,

" Hhh pasti nanti dia akan kembali ceria lagi " kataku mengangkat bahu dan menuju dapur, untuk memasak mie instan. Ya memang hanya ini yang kubeli.

15 minute later

Kenapa aku jadi khawatir dengan namja ini ? Apa aku benar-benar tertarik dengan Eunhyuk ? aniya ! jauh lebih baik Jessica. Hhhh dengan segera aku menghampiri kamarnya, ck pantas saja ia tertidur begitu pulasnya. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar ini,pandanganku tertuju pada suatu benda yang tergantung di dinding dekat kasurnya.

" Ige mwoya ? "

TBC

* * *

_Annyeong bertemu lagi dengan Hye Woo... :D. Untuk kemarin jeongmal goamawo yang udah mau review. Iya disini aku buat Eunhyuk suka susu stroberi, sebenernya dari awal aku buat ice cream tapi nggak jadi. Ini juga aku buat agak panjang,^^.Gimana KyuMin momentnya ? . Hhh sedikit curhat MV sexy free and single udah dirilis tapi kenapa biasa-biasa aja ya ? jadi sedih. Dah gitu baju-bajunya kayak Dont Dont ( menurut Hye Woo ). T_T. Dan juga mohon di review, Hye Woo pingin di chapter ini ada 25 review dari reader ^8^ #plak! Ditimpuk reader_

_**Mohon di Review ya, komentar reader jadi semangat untuk buat chapter selanjutnya **_

_Sekian dari author, Song Hye Woo ^V^ _


	5. Chapter 5

My Boyfriend Is A ?

Chapter five

©Song Hye Woo, 2012

* * *

" Ige mwoya ? " tanyaku mendekati benda itu, ya sebuah papan tulis kecil dengan angka 1 sampai dengan 30. Apa ini yang ia butuhkan ? Maksud dirinya kalender ?

" Eng ? Hae-ya ? Kenapa kau disini ? " tanyanya terbangun.

" Ani, " jawabku singkat, aku hendak keluar dari kamarnya namun pertanyaan yang keluar tadi membuatku penasaran.

" Hyuk ige mwoya ? " tanyaku padanya sambil menunjuk papan tulis kecil itu.

" Ini ? Ah hanya untuk menghitung hari, hehehe " jawabnya tersenyum, aku hanya mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

DRTT...DRTT...DRTT...

Ponsel yang berada disakuku berdering ' Jessica ' senyumku langsung mengembang.

" Yoeboseyo oppa " suaranya dari seberang terlihat ceria.

" Ne waeyo ? " tanyaku.

" Oppa kau ingin makan malam denganku nanti ? "

" Tentu saja Sica, oediga ? "

" Di cafe Yesung oppa saja ne ? akan kutunggu, annyeong " ia menutup sambungan teleponnya denganku.

Ah sudah lama sejak dihukum aku tak makan bersama dengannya, betapa indahnya hidup ini. Tunggu ! Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk ? Ia akan makan apa nanti malam ? Ah dia pasti akan meminum susu stroberinya. Tapi perutnya akan sakit jika terus menerus meminum susu stroberi itu. Ah biarkan saja toh nanti ia juga akan meminta pada temannya ! Tapi kenapa aku jadi jahat begini ?

" Lee Donghae kenapa kau jadi memikirkan Eunhyuk yang menyebalkan itu ? " gumamku sambil memukul kepalaku pelan.

" Hei Hyuk ! malam nanti aku akan pergi, kau tak apa kan ? " tanyaku.

" Ye ? Bolehkah aku ikut Hae ? aku ingin pergi bersama denganmu " tanyanya memohon.

" Ya ! kau tak boleh ikut ! nanti bisa-bisa kau menghancurkan malam terindahku " jawabku sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Wae ? wae ? pasti dengan dengan yoeja itu lagi ? Hae-ya kau tak tau yoeja itu jahat " tuturnya.

" Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang Jessica, kau juga tidak mengenal Jessica,dan darimana kau tau Jessica yoeja jahat ? kau hanya cemburu deng ... "

" Ani ! itu dari kekuatanku, kau tak tau aku memiliki kekuatan "

" Ya ! kau ini ! asal berbicara saja, Jessica itu yoeja baik "

" Ani ! kau tak tau bagaimana akhirnya Lee Donghae, tak bisakah kau percaya padaku ? aku memang benar memiliki kekuatan,

" Aish terserah kau saja Hyuk! Tapi asal kau tahu malam ini aku akan tetap pergi dengan yeoja itu! " kutinggalkan dia yang menunduk dan menuju cafe Yesung hyung.

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

" Hhh susah sekali meyakinkan Donghae " gumamku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah.

" Bagaimana jika Donghae benar-benar menjadi milik Jessica ? Hhh eottohkae eottohkae ? aku akan kembali ke lukisan itu. Hhhh eottohkae ? aku harus mengikutinya " kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi.

" Walaupun aku mengikutinya, aku pasti akan diusir lagi. Hhhh kenapa begitu susah membuatnya mengucapkan kata saranghae dari hatinya ? " kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar, kulihat papan tulis kecil itu. Malam ini satu hari terbuang, tersisa 29 hari lagi. Aaaa ! membuatku frustasi dan lapar saja !

" Benar sekali, aku belum meminum benda itu setelah Donghae membelikannya " dengan cepat aku menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil beberapa benda itu.

" Hhh sungguh lezatnya benda ini, " gumamku tersenyum.

15 minute later

Sosok itu menatapku kesal sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihatku, ya siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Donghae, aku tersenyum lebar memamerkan gummy smileku.

" Kukira kau tak ingat " katanya sembari duduk disebelahku.

" Ingat apa ?"

" Ya aku membelikanmu susu stoberi ini, dan baru sekarang kau meminumnya, kukira kau tak ingat dan juga kau mengambil 5 susu stroberi sekaligus, perutmu akan sakit pabbo ! " ucapnya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

" Hhh appo Lee Donghae " ucapku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

" Ah tunggu Lee Donghae kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah ? bukankah tadi aku membuatmu merubah moodmu ? " lanjutku.

" Jinjjayo ? mungkin memang begitu aku memang cepat sekali berubah mood, apalagi jika kau membuatku kesal ! "

" Kau saja yang membuatku kesal bukan aku yang membuatmu kesal "

" Hhhh terserah kau saja Hyuk ! Eunhyuk-ah kau ingin menemaniku ? "

" Oediga ? ke supermarket ? kau ingin membelikanku susu stroberi ? ah joengmal gomawo "

" Hei ! yang ada di otakmu itu susu stroberi saja, jelas bukan, aku akan membelikan hadiah untuk Jessica "

" Yoeja itu lagi ! aku malas sekali jika kau menyebutkan nama yoeja itu "

" Ya ! sudah kubilang kau tak tau apa-apa tentang Jessica, ikut denganku saja, aracchi " aku menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk. Ia menarikku entah kemana, cukup jauh dari apartement kami.

" Toko bunga ? " tanyaku padanya.

" Ne, aku akan memberikannya mawar merah, bagaimana menurutmu ? "

" Aku tak ingin berbicara apa-apa tentang yeoja itu " jawabku kesal.

" Hhhh aku hanya menanyakan pendapatmu pabbo ! kau memang sulit sekali " ia menatapku kesal.

" Ya jika menurutmu itu bagus yasudah kau beli saja " jawabku datar.

" Arasseo " ia menyuruh ahjussi toko bunga ini menjadikan ehm 1, 2,3...20 tangkai bunga mawar itu ke 1 buket dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Ia tersenyum dan menatapku dari atas ke bawah.

" Wae ? " tanyaku.

" Aku juga harus membelikanmu beberapa pakaian " tuturnya. Ia menarikku tanganku lagi dan menuju toko pakaian itu. Ia memilihkanku beberapa pakaian, aku benar-benar senang sekarang, aku merasa ia sudah menjadi namjachinguku.

* * *

Author POV

Namja cantik itu lagi-lagi harus keluar rumahnya itu di udara yang terik ini, beruntung ia menggunakan mobilnya jika tidak ia sudah mengeluh daritadi.

" Hhh Oemma masih ingat saja perkataanku yang kemarin, " ucap namja cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin, ia harus menuruti perintah Oemma tercintanya itu untuk membelikan makanan untuk kucing angora Oemma.

DRTT...DRTT...DRTT...

" Donghae ? " gumamku langsung kuangkat telepon darinya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan.

" Yoeboseyo Hae-ya " kataku malas.

" Ah neo sarang hyung, kau sudah mendaftarkanku ke audisi itu kan ? " tanyanya di seberang.

" Ne tentu saja, bukankah lusa kau sudah mulai audisi ? " tanyaku.

" Heheh ne hyung doakan saja, sebentar lagi langkahku menjadi aktor besar dan terkenal tinggal selangkah lagi, "

" Yayayaya aku sudah mendengar puluhan kali kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, hahaha dan langkahmu untuk mengembalikan uangku tinggal selangkah lagi "

" Arrgghh itu,,, kukira kau sudah lupa hyung "

" Tentu saja aku masih ingat, Hei ! setelah kau lolos audisi itu cepatlah kembali ke rumah "

" Itu bisa dipikirkan hyung aku ingin kembali atau tidak, soal uang itu .. "

" Tak usah kau pikirkan aku hanya bercanda, lagipula kau juga tak usah mengembalikan uangku, anggap saja uang itu pemberianku "

" Eh ? bagaimana ATM mu "

" Itu bisa dipikirkan Lee Donghae "

" Joengmal ? waah hyung kau benar-benar hyung yang sangat baik hati sekali di dunia ini "

" Hhh sudahlah aku masih dalam mobil, kututup ne ? annyeong "

Kufokuskan tatapanku lagi di jalanan. Hhh dimana swalayan langganan Oemma ? Oemma ini benar-benar repot sekali, membeli makanan kucing angoranya saja harus di swalayan langganannya. Ah itu dia, segera kuparkir mobilku dan menuju swalayan itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat namja itu lagi. Tuhan kenapa kau mempertemukan aku dengan namja itu ?

" Sungmin-ah " suara itu ? wajah itu ? senyum itu ? tak salah lagi itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dia di swalayan ini ? ini sungguh sangat tidak lucu.

" Ahhh ann..annyeong Kyuhyun-ah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu " jawabku mencoba tersenyum.

" Annyoeng Min-ah, kenapa kau kesini ? "

" Memang tidak boleh ? ini tempat umum bukan ? "

" Ani maksudku..maksudku.. ya kau mengerti kan ? "

" Hhh aku harus membeli makan kucing angora Oemma itu dan membeli ice cream kesukaanku, kau sendiri ? " jawabku tersenyum.

" Aku ? membeli camilan untuk melihat audisi lusa, ya untuk membeli makanan camilan tepatnya " katanya ia melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang.

" Sungmin-ah coba kau pikir, kemarin kita bertemu tanpa sengaja dan sekarang kita juga bertemu tanpa sengaja, apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh ? " lanjutnya menatapku bingung.

" yyYa ! bicara apa akau ini ? baru bertemu 2 hari tanpa sengaja kau bilang jodoh, kau ini gila ! dan juga ini hanya kebetulan "

" ah begitu juga bisa, kau masih ingat perkataanku kemarin ? " aku berjalan menuju rak makanan khusus hewan diikuti olehnya.

" mwoya ? "

" Semoga kita bertemu lagi, MUNGKIN Tuhan mengabulkan perkataanku yang itu "

" Yayaya terserah apa katamu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun-sshi " kataku mengambil kantong besar makanan kucing itu.

" Ya ! katamu kau ingin membeli camilan ? " tanyaku menatapnya.

" Setelah kupikir-pikir membeli cemilan itu besok saja, aku ingin menemanimu " aigoo apa yang ia ucapkan barusan ? aku tak salah dengar kan ? ia bilang ia ingin menemaniku ? namja ini !

" Kyuhun-ah aku tak salah dengar kan tadi ? kau sakit ? " tanyaku.

" Ani aku memang ingin me-ne-ma-ni-mu sudah jelas kan ? " tanyanya tersenyum.

" Hhh terserah kau saja, "

20 minute later

Hhh walaupun tadi ia mengajakku berbicara banyak tetap saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, tiba-tiba saja hari ini jantungku dibuat berdetak cepat olehnya. Aku ingin selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat tadi apalagi kejadian waktu makan siang tadi, ia selalu tersenyum. Dengan senyum mengembang aku memasuki rumah ini. Aku memang orang aneh awal pertama bertemu hari ini sedikit memarahinya, tapi ketika di rumah kenapa aku jadi mengidamkannya ? Sangat aneh.

" Hadeh ! kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu ? " tanya Oemma padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyumku.

" Ani gwenchana Oemma, hanya saja aku merasakan dunia ini sangat indah " jawabku duduk disebelahnya.

" Ehmm kau habis bertemu siapa ?" tanya Oemma padaku.

" Dia Cho Kyuhyun Oemma, ia tampan dan sangat baik. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja, dan hari ini juga " jawabku.

" Dia juga Presdir Cho company yang membuka audisi itu Oemma, maksudku yang akan Donghae ikuti " lanjutku lagi. Oemma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sore sudah berganti dengan malam, Eunhyuk terlihat kesal, ia terduduk di balkon kamarnya, ia terlihat sangat senang beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang ia hanya memandang langit yang digelayuti bintang-bintang bertaburan. Tentu saja karena Jessica,

" Hei Hyuk ! " seru Siwon mendekati Eunhyuk.

" Won-ah aku kesal, kenapa Donghae tidak melihatku, kenapa ia tak menyadari bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya. Ini menyebalkan ! " kata Eunhyuk kesal.

" Aissh Hyuk ! bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Donghae ? " balas Siwon berkacak pinggang.

" Won-ah aku kesepian disini selalu saja Donghae membicarakan yoeja itu, apa itu tak menyebalkan ? Aissh andai saja kau disini, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi " rajuk Eunhyuk.

" Sebenarnya aku sudah berada disini hyuk ! "

" Jinjjayo ? kau tinggal dimana ? " tanya Eunhyuk .

" Mau kutunjukkan ? sekalian saja kita makan malam bersama " jawab Siwon yang mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

' Kukira ia tak menyukaiku setelah aku mengatakan kata-kata itu ' batin Siwon. Siwon berjalan disusul Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

SKIP TIME

Donghae yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk itu memasuki kamar dan menuju balkon, Eunhyuk yang baru saja pulang itu memamerkan senyumnya memasuki kamar apartement.

" Apa Hae sudah pulang ? " gumam Eunhyuk, namja manis ini memasuki kamar Donghae.

" Ah annyeong Eunhyuk, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu " kata Donghae.

" Hhhae ? "

" ne Lee Donghae imnida " arah pembicaraan Donghae mulai ngawur.

" Kau mabuk ? " tanya Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae.

" Ne aku mabuk, karena yoeja itu ! " jawab Donghae.

" Hhyuk-ah kita berteman bukan ? " tanya Donghae.

" Ne Donghae "

" Jadi kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku iiiiinni kan Eunhyuk ? " tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan khawatir.

" Mwoya ? "

" Kau tau hari ini Jessica benar-benar marah denganku, dia tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu Hyuk, aissh jinjja kau benar-benar menyebalkan Hyuk, karenamu hubunganku dengan Jessica begini. Bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupanku ? "

" Apakah kau bbbenar-benar tidak menyukai kehadiranku ? "

" Ne Hyuk, bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupanku ? " ulang Donghae, tak terasa air mata Eunhyuk sudah membasahi pipinya.

" Bbbaiklah Hae, jika itu yang kau mau, dan itu bisa membuatmu senang, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu Hae, "

TBC

* * *

_Annyeong, Hye Woo kembali membawa chapter 5 :D, joengmal gomawo buat reviewnya, jadi semangat buat chapter 5 ini. KyuMinnya gimana ? itu aku buat sesuai imajinasiku. Dan juga dimohon review lagi hehehe :D. Tiba-tiba jadi sedih kalo inget uri sarang Leeteuk oppa mau wamil... Huwaaaa T_T nanti gimana jadinya ? Huhuhu sedih banget . _

_**Mohon di Review ya, komentar reader jadi semangat untuk buat chapter selanjutnya.**_

_Sekian dari author, Song Hye Woo ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

My Boyfriend is A ?

Chapter 6

©Song Hye Woo, 2012

* * *

Previous chapter

" Apa kau bbenar-benar tidak menyukai kehadiranku ? "

" Ne Hyuk, bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupanku ? "

" Bbbaiklah Hae, jika itu yang kau mau, dan itu bisa membuatmu senang, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu Hae, "

* * *

Chapter 6

Namja manis itu berjalan tanpa arah, air matanya tanpa henti membasahi pipinya. Namja itu Eunhyuk, kata-kata Donghae terus berputar di kepalanya. Tak terasa kakinya menuntunnya menuju taman.

" Tak ada harapan lagi untuk mendapatkannya, aku hanya pengganggu bagi hubungan mereka " gumam Eunhyuk tersenyum pahit.

" Aku saja yang terlalu mengharapkan Donghae, ia tidak pernah melihatku sampai saat inipun ia tidak akan melihatku " gumamnya lagi. Dari kejauhan sosok namja memandangi namja manis didepannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Siwon, namja itu mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menangis.

" Hyuk-ah " panggil Siwon mendekati Eunhyuk.

" Siwon-ah apa aku salah terlalu berharap kepadanya ? " tanya Eunhyuk menatap Siwon.

" Seharusnya itu pertanyaan yang aku tujukkan padamu Hyuk-ah "

" Mworago ? Apa maksudmu ? "

" Tak bisakah kau melihatku yang selalu ada di sisimu Hyuk ? Aku sudah lama menunggumu, melakukan hal bodoh untuk mencari jodohmu. Apa kau tak merasakannya ? " kata Siwon menatap Eunhyuk.

" Dari 500 tahun yang lalu Hyuk aku menunggumu, apa kau tak bisa melihatku untuk sekali ini saja ? " lanjut Siwon menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

_Flashback, 4 April 1512_

_Seorang bayi yang manis itu terlahir di negeri siluman itu. Lee Jungsoo, Oemma dari bayi itu tersenyum bahagia melihat anak pertamanya lahir._

" _Siwon-ah lihatlah dia manis bukan ? " Lee Youngwoon, Appa bayi itu bertanya pada Siwon yang sedari tadi tersenyum layaknya Jungsoo itu._

" _Ne ahjussi ia sangat lucu dan manis " jawab Siwon._

" _Ahjumma, ahjussi siapa nama bayi ini ? " tanya Siwon sembari membelai pipi bayi yang sedang tertidur itu._

" _Bagaimana Hyukjae ? Maksudku Lee Hyukjae ? " saran Jungsoo._

" _Arasseo yoebo, namamu sekarang Lee Hyukjae " kata Kangin tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi anaknya. Siwon masih terus tersenyum menatap bayi yang bernama Hyukjae itu. Ia ingin sekali menjaga Hyukjae ketika besar nantinya._

" _Won-ah kau ingin menjaganya ketika besar nanti ? " tanya Jungsoo menatap kearah Siwon kecil disampingnya._

" _Tentu saja aku ingin menjaganya ahjumma. Aku beljanji " kata Siwon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

_Beberapa tahun setelah kelahiran Lee Hyukjae itu Siwon selalu menjaga Hyukjae, ia selalu mengikuti Hyukjae kemana pun ia pergi. Hyukjae pun sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai hyung dan sahabatnya, berbeda dengan Siwon ia sudah menyukai Hyukjae. Ya memang seluruh negeri siluman itu sudah mengetahui kenakalan Hyukjae, sampai suatu saat Appa Hyukjae sudah sangat jengkel dengan perilaku Hyukjae, ia mengurung Hyukjae di dalam lukisan. Sedangkan Siwon ? Ia melakukan cara apapun untuk menolong Eunhyuk. _

_Flashback off_

" Mianhe joengmal mianhe Won-ah aku tak menyadarinya, aku sungguh pabbo Won-ah. Aku memang belum menyadarinya tapi aku akan mencobanya Siwon-ah, "

" Hyuk, aku tau kau tak akan bisa. Aku tak mau mempunyai hubungan tanpa cinta. Biarkan seperti ini saja, itu akan lebih baik " kata Siwon tersenyum.

" Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, barang kali dengan cara ini aku akan melupakan Donghae. Biarkan aku mencoba Won-ah "

" Hhhh baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Hyuk " Siwon tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

" Sebaiknya kau harus istirahat di rumahku dulu " saran Siwon yang dijawab anggukan oleh Eunhyuk. Siwon menarik tangan Eunhyuk pelan dan menautkan jemari mereka.

SKIP TIME

* * *

Donghae POV

Hhhh kenapa kepalaku sakit begini ? Aissshhh dan juga kenapa aku tertidur di balkon kamar ini ? Untung saja saat ini musim panas jika saat ini musim dingin akan kupastikan seorang Lee Donghae yang tampan ini sudah demam dingin untuk beberapa hari. Tttunggu bukankah ada Eunhyuk ? Ia bisa menggendong atau membangunkanku agar tak tertidur di balkon kamar kan ? Hhhh apa peduliku dengannya. Aku berjalan lemas menuju dapur, ya mengambil beberapa susu stroberi yang kubeli untukku dan untuk Eunhyuk. Kududukkan diriku didepan televisi sembari memainkan ponsel yang kemarin berhasil kuambil dari Oemma.

" Kenapa sepi sekali ? kemana namja itu ? " gumamku sambil memandang kearah sekitar.

" Hyuk-ah hyuk-ah kau belum bangun ? " aku mendekati kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia ada dikamarnya. Kemana namja itu ? Ah dia pasti sedang bersama dengan temannya. Tapi tak biasanya dia pergi begitu saja. Aku keluar dari kamar apartement ini dan mencari namja itu. Aneh memang aneh, baru kemarin aku sebal dengannya dan sekarang aku mengkhwatirkannya.

" HYUK-AH " teriakku didekat taman yang sepi itu. Beruntung taman ini sepi jika tidak pasti aku sudah dikira gila.

" HYUK-AH ada susu stroberi kesukaanmu " teriakku lagi. Kemana namja itu ? Kenapa dia begitu menyusahkan sekali ? Berjalan menuju kamar apartementku itu yang sedang kulakukan. Aku melipat kedua tanganku.

" Tunggu, ia pergi tanpa sebab dan meninggalkanku. Haaah ternyataa hari ini datang juga. Hari yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu dan kunantikan " aku tersenyum lebar lalu menuju kamarku.

" Aku harus cepat pulang kerumah dan berlatih untuk besok " dengan segera aku mengemasi pakaianku dan mandi.

Oh Tuhan terimakasih atas yang kau beri sekarang !

20 minute later

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah rumah bermodel klasik dan modern itu. Aku masih memasang senyumku.

" Neo sarang Hyung " kataku pada Sungmin hyung yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia menatapku bingung bercampur heran.

" Kenapa kau bisa disini Lee Donghae ? Bukankah kau sudah menyewa sebuah apartement ? " tanyanya. Aku duduk disebelahnya.

" Aku kembali di rumah ini hyung sesuai dengan perintahmu, kau sudah lupa dengan perkataanmu sendiri oeh ? " tanyaku.

" Tentu saja memori otakku jauh lebih banyak daripada memori otakmu pabbo, bukan maksudku bukankah kau bilang akan kembali kerumah adalah urusan nanti tapi kenapa kau kembali sekarang ? "

" Aku kembali ke rumah karena aku merindukan hyungku yang sangat baik didunia ini dan merindukan Oemma. Ah ya dimana Oemma hyung ? Tak biasanya ia keluar rumah dipagi hari "

" Gombalanmu sudah tidak berlaku Hae, Oemma mengajak Heebum pergi berjalan-jalan. Tunggu sebentar Hae dengan kata lain kau meninggalkan namja itu ? "

" Namja yang mana hyung ? "

" Namja yang bernama Eun ... Eunhyuk itu. Kenapa kau meninggalkannya ? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saja kesini ? "

GLEK

Aku menelan ludahku ketika Sungmin hyung mengatakan kalimat itu. Kenapa namja yang berada dihadapanku ini mengetahui Eunhyuk ? Darimana ia mengetahui Eunhyuk ? Apa ia tidak sengaa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk ? Tapi aku yakin Eunhyuk pasti hanya mengatakan 'annyeong' jika bertemu dengan Min hyung tidak sampai menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Aissshhh aku melupakan itu, Yesung hyung berkata, Wookie yang menceritakan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin hyung

" Hello Tuan Lee Donghae-sshi ? Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan kan ? " tanya Sungmin hyung sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan wajahku.

" Tentu saja aku mendengarnya, aku tidak bermasalah dengan pendengaranku hyung " jawabku tersenyum.

" Hhhh kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hae, kau meninggalkan namja itu ? " tanya Sungmin hyung lagi, ia memutar bola matanya.

" Errgghhh itu errrghhh darimana hyung tau aku bersama Eunhyuk, apa Wookie yang menceritakan Eunhyuk padamu ? " aku menatap serius hyung yang kusayangi didepanku.

" Tentu saja, kau meninggalkannya ? "

" Aku tidak meninggalkannya dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang, tadi pagi saat kubangun ia sudah tak ada di kamarnya atau diseluruh bagian di apartement itu, juga sudah kucari hingga ketaman, tak kutemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya, kukira ia hanya bermain di rumah temannya, tapi tak biasanya ia pergi begitu saja, karena ia menyebalkan jadi aku kerumah saja " jelasku. Sungmin hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Seharusnya kau cari dia sampai ketemu, bukankah dia suadah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang ? " Aku hanya mendesah pasrah sembari mengangguk.

" Kapan Wookie memberitahumu ? Bagaimana ia bisa menceritakan Eunhyuk padamu ? " lanjutku.

_Flashback on_

" _... O ya Min hyung, aku ingin bercerita denganmu " _

" _Ne waeyo ? Tentang Donghae ? "_

" _Ne hyung, kemarin Donghae kesini dan yang kutau ia meminjam ATMmu lagi dan ? "_

" _Dan ? Dan apa ? "_

" _Dan kemarin ada seorang namja yang mengaku-ngaku Donghae adalah jodohnya, sampai-sampai namja itu mengikuti Donghae dari Namdong hingga kesini, dan yang membuatku sedikit tidak percaya, namja itu keluar dari lukisan, sewaktu kau kemari bersama Hee ahjumma Donghae tidak sengaja terbawa menuju Namdong dan menginap semalam di rumah seorang ahjussi, ia menemukan lukisan namja itu dan aku juga tak tau apa yang bisa membuatnya mencium lukisan namja itu dan ikan itu bilang seketika namja itu keluar dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai jodohnya. Dan sekarang namja itu tinggal bersama Donghae " _

" _Ah begitu, siapa nama namja itu Wookie ? "_

" _Namanya jika aku tidak lupa Eunhyuk "_

" _Ah gomawoyo Kim Ryeowook "_

_Flashback off_

Hhhh kenapa aku bisa lupa jika Wookie yang memberitahu Sungmin hyung ? Dan kenapa aku baru sadar ? Lihat saja ! Cepat atau lambat ia akan segera kubuat menjadi permen dengan beraneka rasa !

" Hyung kumohon jangan adukan pada Oemma, itu rahasiaku, Tuhan, Wookie, Yesung hyung, dan kau " kataku sambil memasang puppy eyes.

" Dengan sangat amat kumohon , Hae jangan pasang puppy eyes yang membuatku ilfeel itu, arasseo aku tak akan mengadukanmu pada Oemma, tenang saja " Sungmin tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan, ini salah satu faktor yang membuatku menyayangi Sungmin hyung, ia selalu mengerti bagaimana aku.

" Kau hyung yang terbaik, saranghae" kata-kataku terpotong oleh perkataannya.

" Ne ne ,sudahlah kau kemarmu saja ! " aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Hhh Donghae menganggu khayalanku tentang Kyuhyun saja. Ia selalu begitu, memintaku untuk tidak mengadukan bebera hal pada Oemma, dan dengan bodohnya juga aku selalu mengiyakan permohonannya itu. Apa aku begitu pabbo ya ? Namdongsaengku itu sudah pernah mencuri uang, ATM dan kartu kreditku, tapi kenapa aku bisa begitu mau untuk menuruti permintaannya ?

" Hae kau jaga rumah dulu ne ? Aku harus pergi sebentar " kataku sedikit berteriak.

" NE HYUNG " jawabnya berteriak. Aku ingin pergi kemana ya ? Jujur saja aku ingin bertemu dengan sosok namja itu. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang menarik perhatianku sejak kemarin. Kusambar kunci mobil dan ponselku dan segera.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ditempat favoritku itu. Sungai Han. Dan mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, mendengar suara bassnya. Apa aku mulai menyukainya ? Mungkin saja, sedari kemarin wajahnya selalu muncul dalam otakku, bahkan kata-katanya selalu terngiang.

Sampai ! Aku menuruni mobilku dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Sedikit tidak menyenangkan karena tempat ini cukup ramai, mungkin perhitunganku salah seharusnya aku menuju tempat ini ketika matahari terbenam, aku yakin pasti akan sepi. Ya aku sangat suka keadaan sepi di Sungai Han hanya ada suara air mengalir dan beberapa suara yang lainnya itu bisa membuatku tenang. Apalagi jika aku sudah memiliki namjachingu yang selalu menemaniku disini, aaaahhhh itu hanya harapan kecilku saja.

" Hei kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu " aku menoleh mendengar suara itu. Cho Kyuhyun ? Dia disini ? Aku bertemu dengannya lagi ? Tunggu ini seperti di drama saja.

" Kau seperti hantu saja, datang ketika aku tak mengundangmu dan datang dengan sendirinya. Kau menguntitku ya Tuan Cho " jawabku sambil memnatapnya dan menyipitkan mataku

" Sudah kubilang kan kita ini ... "

" ini hanya ke-be-tu-lan Kyuhyun-sshi " aku memotong perkataannya, ia melirikku sebentar dengan tatapan kesal.

" Kau memotong pembicaraanku " kesalnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, hhh oke kali ini hanya mendapat perlakuan begitu saja jantungku sedikit bergemuruh.

" Kau mengacak-acak rambutku " kami terdiam sesaat, fokus dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Oh ya bukankah besok namdongsaengmu akan audisi ? " tanyanya padaku.

" Ne dan aku akan menemaninya besok " jawabku tersenyum.

" Kau terlihat seperti hyung yang baik baginya "

Kami mengobrol cukup lama hingga matahari tenggelam berganti bulan, dan kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku melirik jam arlojiku.

" Kyu sepertinya aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu, Oemma akan khawatir denganku " ucapku dan mengumbar senyum padanya.

" Arasseo, mungkin kita sudah menjadi teman yang baik sekarang bukankah begitu hyung ? "

" Kurasa begitu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu annyeong " aku berjalan menuju tempat mobilku terparkir. Dan segera melajukannya ke rumah.

* * *

Rumah Keluarga Lee

Author POV

Makan malam kali ini sedikit berbeda karena dicampuri beberapa obrolan antara Heechul dan Donghae.

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang Hae ? " tanya Heechul sembari meletakkan sumpitnya setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

" Apa yang Oemma katakan ? Tentu saja aku pulang karena memenuhi perintah Oemma, benar kan hyung ? " Sungmin yang meras dipanggil itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya kembali.

" Bukan itu maksudku Lee Donghae, Oemma memang sangat bersyukur kau bisa pulang, tapi bagaimana dengan namja yang berada di apartement yang kau sewa itu ? "

GLEK

Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menghentikkan acara makan malamnya itu. Bagaimana Oemmanya bisa tahu keberadaan Eunhyuk ? Apa Ryeowook lagi yang membocorkannya ? Sepertinya bukan Dongha sangat mengenal Ryeowook yang sangat menjaga rahasianya itu, bagaimana jika Yesung ? Itu bertambah tidak mungkin, Yesung sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri dan Yesung sudah menganggap Donghae adiknya sendiri, Yesung pasti merasakan apa yang dirasakan Donghae jika begitu.

Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin yang juga tercekat. Pasalnya seingat Sungmin, ia tidak pernah memberitahu keberadaan Eunhyuk sendiri, ia hanya memberitahu Donghae tinggal di suatu apartement.

" Oemmmma ttahu iitu ? " tanya Donghae terbata-bata.

" Tentu saja Oemma tahu, Sungmin yang memberitahu itu pada Oemma, iya kan Minnie ? " Sungmin menatap Heechul tak percaya. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat.

_Flashback_

" _Hadeh ! Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu ? " _

" _Ani gwenchanayo Oemma, hanya saja aku marasakan dunia ini sangat indah "_

" _Ehmm kau habis bertemu siapa ? "_

" _Dia Cho Kyuhyun Oemma, ia tampan dan sangat baik. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja, dan hari ini aku juga. Dia juga Presdir Cho Company yang membuka audisi itu Oemma, maksudku yang akan Donghae ikuti "_

" _Aaah begitu, berbicara tentang Donghae, kau tau dimana dia sekarang Min ? " tanya Heechul pada Sungmin._

" _Kata Ryeowookkie, Donghae tinggal di apartement untuk sementara waktu sekarang, dan juga Ryeowookkie bilang ada namja yang juga tinggal di apartementnya. Dan namja itu mengaku bahwa Donghae adalah jodohnya. Katanya ia berasal dai lukisan, dan ia mengikuti Donghae dari Namdong hingga Seoul maka dari itu Donghae membiarkannya bersama di apartement "_

_Flashback off_

' Haissssh Minnie hyung, kau benar-benar ! Aisssh eottohkae ? '

" Hae ! Kau mendengarkan Oemma bukan ? '' sekan tersadar Donghae mengangguk.

" Na'ah sekarang jawab pertanyaan Oemma, jadi kau benar meninggalkan namja itu dan kembali ke rumah ? " Donghae mengangguk lagi, tak berani menatap Oemmanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Donghae ? Oemma mengajarkanmu menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab ! Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkannya sendirian ? "

" Oemma aku bangun tidur dan namja mengesalkan itu sudah tak ada, aku mencarinya hingga tamanpun juga tak ada, ya sudah jadi kutinggal saja. Paling ia hanya pergi ke rumah Appa dan Oemmanya atau apa. Aku sudah tidak bertanggung jawab lagi atas dia. Dan sekarang aku tak mau Oemma mengungkit-ngungkit dia lagi. Namja itu sudah membuat hubunganku dengan Jessica hancur ! " Donghae meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan kesal. Ia berlari kearah kamarnya.

* * *

Donghae POV

Hhhhh semuanya benar-benar menyebalkan, tidak Min hyung tidak Oemma semuanya sama saja. Menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan ini semua karena Ryeowook ! Jika ia tidak membeberkan perkara ini pada Min hyung pasti tidak terjadi hal seperti ini. Jika seperti ini Oemma akan menyuruhku kembali ke apartement dan mencari Eunhyuk.

Aisssssssh joengmal !

TOK TOK TOK

" Hae " suara Minnie hyung membuyarkanku dari lamunan.

" Wae hyung ? " tanyaku dengan nada kesal dan segera membuka pintu kamarku itu.

" Ada yang mencarimu ''

* * *

TBC/END

Annyeong Hye Woo dengan membawa chapter 6 yang abal. Joengmal mianhe karena aku hiatus lama banget. Soalnya sibuk banget dengan kegiatan sekolah yang minta ampun -_-. Sekali lagi joengmal mianhe banget yang buat semua readers yang udah nunggu lama ff ini # deep bow.

Semoga ff ini bisa buat reader lega ne ? Ini ff sekali lagi murni dari otakku. Untuk chapter ini cukup sekian mianhe sekali lagi.

**Mohon di Review ne ? komentar reader jadi semangat untuk buat chapter selanjutnya.**

Sekian dari author, Song Hye Woo


End file.
